Hell Date
by MissPandaNana
Summary: Everyone says they've had a really bad date. But I'm positive no one has had one worse than mine. First he proposes eternity to me, then he bites me, then he gets killed in front of my eyes. Welcome to my Hell Date. Tenten/Neji. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hell Date**

**

* * *

**"What?" I asked again. Staring at him like he had grown two heads.

"Do you want eternity?" He asked quietly stepping closer to me. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed at his face. That has got to be the cheesiest line I have ever heard. In all my 20 years of life. Eternity? Come on!

"I'm serious Tenten." He continued stepping again. Feeling him too close, I straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry? But I don't think eternity is on my Christmas wish list." I said seriously putting my hands on his chest to keep him from coming closer. "Look, it's been a pretty decent date, I'll give you that. But it's getting late. Would you mind getting a taxi?" I asked hoping he'd take the hint.

Then suddenly he grabbed a hold of both my hands in his one and took a hold of my chin. His eyes were pleading and I almost felt bad for trying to ditch him. I mean, he was polite and sweet but his eyes were just… too creepy. He kept staring at me through the entire date. Like he's drinking me in and that was just too much. I swear tomorrow I'm going to skewer Ino. Why did I let her set this blind date up anyway? They always end up disastrous.

"You don't understand Tenten. I have been watching you for a while now. You are the one for me. And I want to spend eternity with you." I gagged.

"Excuse me?" Now he's gone beyond creepy. He's a stalker! "Um, no offense but I'm not that into you."

I tried to pull back but his grip on my chin suddenly tightened. Then his grey eyes grew cold.

"In time you will. You will be mine Tenten." Then with that he pulled me towards him and bit my neck. Hard. I gasped and tried to pull away but his grip on me was too strong.

"K-kabuto!" I yelled seriously struggling this time. I don't care anymore even if he's my date. He just bit me! What a freak! I'm leaving and I don't care if I hurt him.

I winced in pain as I felt blood rushing to my neck. Gross. He's so gross. Relying on my instincts, I kneed him in the groin making him let go of me and turned around and ran for my life. Holding onto my bleeding neck, I ran as fast as my four inch Jimmy Choo booties would let me. Damn Ino and her choice of men. Turning around to look behind me, I see Kabuto easily catching up to me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. I was the fastest runner on my high school track team. I went to state. I have medals. But this freak just seemed to be skipping and he's almost at my heels. Trying to speed up, I didn't notice myself run into a wall…. Or more like a man. A strong, lean man.

"Oof!" I squirmed rubbing my nose and looking up at the hard chest I ran smack into. What I met was the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Long blonde hair cascaded down his back and he seemed very built for one so feminine looking. He looked like Ino.

"I'm sorry but could you please help me? That man is attacking me!" I half screamed pointing at Kabuto who had stopped a few feet away from me. It's not that I can't take on a creepy guy but he bit me! Who knows what he would do. Besides I'm wearing my little black Donna Karan dress that cost me quite a lot. Let's just say I can barely walk let alone kick some ass. It's a miracle I was even able to run in the first place.

"Well, well, what do we have here eh?" He asked wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "A lover's spat?" he continued taking a good look at me. Then his eyes widened noticing my bleeding neck. I covered it with my hands sheepishly.

"He bit me." I explained realizing that he had two other companions with him. A red head and a blue head. What? The man had a blue tint to him. I tried not to stare too much but in the darkness of the park we were in he seemed to glow blue.

"That's too bad," my savior said before pushing me towards blue head. I gasped as I stumbled into blue head's arms. He snickered as I tried to regain my balance. I was about to shout at my savior to be a little more gentleman-like with a woman like me but he silenced me when he pulled out a wooden stick. A sharp wooden stick.

The others laughed as I see Kabuto put up his hands in a surrender type of way. He looked at me with something odd in his eyes. It looked like he was trying to tell me something. But I was too freaked to realize what his eyes were conveying.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble I just want Tenten back." Kabuto explained taking a step back. My savior laughed at Kabuto before pulling out another wooden stick.

"Trouble? You already are trouble vampire." He spat twirling the sticks in his palms. "Sasori, back me up will you? Kisame hold that chick. We'll have fun with her later." My eyes grew wide. What? What's going on? I thought they were here to save me? Panic surged through my veins as I realized that my saviors were probably worse than my creepy date.

"H-hey, let go of me! Let go!" I screamed struggling as much as I could. But blue man had such a hard grip. My back was pressed so hard into his chest and his arms were almost completely around me. All my efforts were futile. But I can't just give up! These men are freaks!

"What are you gonna do vampire? Huh?" the blonde-haired jerk egged slowly walking around Kabuto. I know he was a creep for stalking me and biting me but, this fight doesn't even look that fare. Kabuto closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. The wind howled around us as I feel the cool autumn wind coming.

"I didn't ask for a confrontation." Kabuto explained. Then he opened his eyes and his grey orbs were almost glowing. I was almost entranced. "But it seems I have no choice." Then something so incredible happened.

My savior jumped towards Kabuto slashing with his wooden stick in an upward arc. Kabuto evaded by rolling to the side then he was on his feet in just a few seconds. Then he tried to punch my savior but he dodged by turning around and trying to stab with his other stick like a sword. They continued slashing and punching and evading and jump and rolling… it was sort of like a dance. I was mesmerized.

"Deidara. Stop playing around." The red head apparently named Sasori demanded. Then Deidara smirked.

"You're right. We'll be late for the meeting. Leader would be pissed." Then suddenly Deidara was moving so much faster and Kabuto was barely escaping his attacks. Then as quickly as I could blink, Deidara has thrust his wooden sword thingy right through Kabuto's chest. Kabuto gasped as he fell on his knees. Then Deidara was laughing as he stabbed Kabuto again with his other stick. Then Sasori had joined in with his sticks stabbing Kabuto over and over. I closed my eyes. It was too much…

They kept stabbing and stabbing… and they were laughing, like they were enjoying themselves. For crying out loud they just killed someone! How can they be laughing?!? I was nearing hysterical. I couldn't stay there they would probably do the same thing to me. Maybe it was because I was desperate or that Kisame had loosened his hold on me because he was laughing too, but I stepped on his shoes with my spike-heeled booties and he yelped in surprise letting go of me. Then I ran. Like I've never run before.

Screw the dress or the shoes they wouldn't matter that much if I was dead. Kisame gave chase while Deidara and Sasori just realized what had happened. Kisame was getting closer and I realized I have to part with my Jimmy Choos if I wanted to live. So bending down I ripped off the spike-heeled booties and threw it at him as hard as I could. I guess I made contact in the dark because I heard him scream as the spike hit him in the head. Then I threw the other one and started running again.

Next thing I know I had run out of the dark park and made it into the main highway. Cars were passing by so fast I don't think they would stop by even if they saw a hysterical girl in a revealing black dress with no shoes. So I crossed without much care about the honks and swear words that followed me.

I made it to the other side and I could hear the ocean beneath me. The waves were crashing and the wind was howling. I guess this side of the mountain faced the ocean. I started running again praying I had lost them but looking to my left I saw them emerge from the park and point to my direction. I screamed and ran again.

I kept running higher and higher up the mountain side. The cool wind had whipped my hair in my face and I gasped as I tripped. My feet were numb and my teeth were chattering. I tried getting up but my ankle screamed hot pain. I guess I must have sprained it or something. Looking behind me I almost had a heart attack. They were almost upon me!

No one was around this high up and this late. I was alone with three murderers! Completely out of my mind, I crawled towards the cliff when I spotted a silhouette of a person standing there. As soon as I was close enough, I reached out to him grabbing his pant leg. He almost jumped up in horror. I probably scared the crap out of him. From my position on the ground, I could scarcely make up his face but his pale eyes were almost glowing and his long hair blew in the wind.

"Please you have to help me, please." I sputtered trying to explain to him what had happened. But all that came out were stutters and random words. But somehow he seemed to understand what I was trying to say. I turned to look behind me and they were there. I whimpered. Hugging his leg. I don't care… I don't want to die…

"Yo, let us have our girl back." Deidara approached cliff man. "We just had an argument and she ran off. Sorry to bother you." he continued.

"Go away murderer!!!" I screamed quickly closing my eyes from the anger in his face.

"You little bitch!" Deidara screamed lunging for me. I screamed as I pulled back away from him not noticing the cliff behind me. I tipped back unbalanced scraping my knees on the rugged rocks. I gasped as I realized gravity was pulling me down. Then like in slow motion, I felt my weight pull me down and didn't even realize that I had kept a hold of the man's leg's until I felt him curse and pull me towards him as we took a plunge into the dark abyss of the midnight ocean.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: ****Hello there reader! This is purple speaking! Welcome to my new fanfiction Hell Date. ****Well? What did you think? Let me know will ya? I love getting reviews! ^^b See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drink My Blood**

**

* * *

**

"Miss…"

I groaned and tried to roll away from the hand shaking me awake.

"I think it's pertinent that you wake up."

I slapped the hand away and tried to hide under my covers. Where are my covers? My awesome panda bear comforters? I was expecting to feel nice fluffy cotton but my hand smacked into a cold, cold face. That woke me up. My eyes sprang open as I shot up from my lying position.

"Wh-who-what?!" I tried to stutter. There kneeling next me was the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. My eyes grew as I covered my mouth to hide the gasp that left my mouth wide open. He had silver eyes and the softest looking ebony hair I have ever seen. His nose was perfectly shaped and his jaw was angled making him look feminine. But you can tell he's all man by the way his thin lips pursed… in annoyance? Wow. I didn't know my imagination could actually produce a hottie such as this. I gotta applaud my dreaming skills.

"Although I am glad you are awake, I disapprove of your method." With that he stood up and walked away. I blinked. This was not my apartment. The furniture all looked like they're from the MTV Cribs show. The couch I was lying on looked like it cost far more than my whole bedroom. Everything seemed surreal and strange. Even my clothes…

What the hell? I jumped up tripping all over myself as I realized all I'm wearing were some guy's sweats and sweater. They were big on me and the sweater almost swallowed me whole. But I didn't get far before my ankle screamed pain. I winced sat down on the carpeted floor and pulled up the sweats to see. And there my precious ankles were swollen and looked purple and blue. Not good. I bit my lip as I searched for the feminine hottie.

It didn't take long for him to come back. With him he was carrying a knife. My eyes bulged out as I squeaked and tried to crawl away from him. My fantasy dream is turning into a nightmare! I heard him sigh as he walked around me and squatted down to my eye level.

"Don't hurt me please!" I begged putting my hands together. He frowned.

"I think it's you who is hurting herself." He replied pointing at my already swollen ankle twisted into an uncomfortable position. I would have noticed the pain crawling from my legs but he pointed with the sharp knife! Knife!!! He breathed slowly and I watched him run his hands through his hair. I wasn't watching him really my eyes were glued to the knife he was brandishing so easily.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then please put the knife away." I whimpered edging away from him. He closed his eyes for a moment and I was seriously deciding if he was going to just stab me there. I mean if it's a dream it won't hurt right? But heck it's scary! Then he opened his gorgeous silver eyes and stared into my own freaked out ones.

"Look, this may sound hard to believe, but in order to heal your ankle you must drink my blood."

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed at his face. "Are you kidding me?" sadly he shook his head no. then with one swift movement, slashed his wrists with the shiny knife. Then before any of his blood could drip onto the floor he pulled me close and put his bleeding wrist on my lips. I gasped in surprise and that was all it needed for the blood to flow into my mouth.

And what freaked me out the most was how my own body was suddenly drinking, well more like slurping on his wrist. Blood… it tastes good… and oh I was so thirsty. I didn't even realize how dry my mouth felt and how empty my stomach was. I just kept on drinking. Yumm.

Then suddenly I felt dizzy. The world was spinning and I could feel myself falling but strong arms caught me and held me. I could hear him whispering something into my ear. His cold hands on my face and neck.

A shudder went through my entire body and the sweet blood that I had drunk with so much greed began to burn inside me. I opened my lazy eyes and stared into his moonlight orbs.

"What's happening?" I asked with a tiny voice. My body was burning up and I could feel the pin pricks of a thousand blood cells coursing through me. I winced as I felt it surge through my chest.

"You're transforming." What? Transforming? What? I whimpered as I began to sweat. It was hot and it was getting so much hotter. Then his cold hands were taking off my sweater. I could have done it myself but my body felt too heavy. I was a burning piece of lead.

Then all the pin pricks and the heat escalated and I screamed. Hot, white agony was licking all my insides and I was twisting in pain. I would have writhed on the ground but he held me close his cold body giving me some form of comfort.

His voice was cool also. I gripped his shirt trying to get closer to his cold, cold body. And believe me I wasn't consciously doing it but my crazy body was ripping his clothes of and grabbing for his skin. His cold, cold skin. He didn't stop me and even helped me.

It burned so much… tears were dripping and they were evaporating as soon as they fell on my cheeks. Even so he was brushing them away and holding me tightly.

"I… I can't…" I moaned crying and screaming and writhing in so much agony.

"It'll be over soon." He murmured caressing my burning body. I whimpered one more time before exhaustion pulled me into one of the deepest knock out I have ever felt.

* * *

I blinked.

I was lying on the floor. My upper body naked. Next to the naked psycho hottie. WHAT?!

I jumped up and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing I saw; his blanket. He blinked at the loss of warmth and sat up his silver eyes a little sleepy.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked getting up and walking to the kitchen not bothering to put on a shirt or anything!

"Ugh... clothes?" I asked trying not to blush. But dang he has such a banging body. The muscles were pulled taut over his lean frame and his height and long pretty hair just accentuated God's mighty, mighty presents.

He turned around and stared at me blankly before walking into his room I'm guessing and returning wearing a bathrobe. Then he sat down on the couch casually and leaned back waiting. For me? I guess?

"Um…"

"Well? Are you feeling better?" he asked again annoyance coloring his face.

"Oh! Yeah…" I replied tying the blanket like a toga and sitting on the floor cross legged.

"And your ankle?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at my ankle.

Holy poo! They're not purple and blue anymore! I was about to tell him that when he interrupted me.

"I rarely do this, so consider this a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will explain to you what has happened to you." I furrowed my brows in confusion. But I kept quiet anyway. From what happened before I passed out, I seriously needed to know. Was it all just a dream? But somehow it just felt too surreal to be even a dream.

"You are now a vampire—don't interrupt until I'm done. Good girl. Judging from your bleeding neck and those vampire hunters chasing you, you were either just bitten or was feeding/being fed upon before you ran into me on the cliff. When your ankle didn't heal as I expected it to, I realized you were just bitten and the vampire hunters killed your sire. That left me no choice but to finish the process of turning you to save your life.

You see biting you and drinking your blood is only part of creating a fledgling. The other half is sharing the sire's blood which is what turns you. It's a painful process and not many survive. I can see the questions marks all over your face. A vampire's blood has special qualities that give the vampire certain abilities. The one catch is that only blood can sustain it. Blood supporting blood. When a sire drinks from a human he takes that humans blood and mixes it with his own giving him more of those special qualities. He then lets the human drink it back and thus that human turns into a vampire. However some people's blood does not mix well and thus they die. A very painful death.

So why did I finish the process? You would have died if I didn't. A vampire's bite is toxic. There's a chemical in their saliva that once it enters your bloodstream will proceed to destroy your blood in preparation for the vampire's blood. If I had left you without giving you the vampire's blood, you would have died from blood loss. And since I don't like people dying in my apartment I decided to give you a chance."

There was silence… I was so confused. I blinked.

"So you're a vampire?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took forever in writing and posting Chapter 2 of Hell Date. My Father had me grade his student's final papers and they were one heck of a mess. I cried. From the loss of brain cells. But I've finally updated! ^^v Enjoy! Please review! Critique me or just say hello. It really encourages me to write. Thanks!  
**


End file.
